


His Everything

by allthehearteyes



Series: Fluff, Sex & HEA [9]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Committed Relationship, Explicit Sex, Intimacy, Light Dominance, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetration, Praise Kink, adrian top, connection, porn with no plot, x-rated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Deran is keyed up, and Adrian knows just what to do.





	His Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Malex/D&A crossover Bookworm09 and I are working on. This scene was too long to work for the collab, so I thought I’d drop it here. It’s just a glimpse into their sweet loving, meant to show their deep connection. 
> 
> Shout out to Heather_Night for fresh eyes and titling the fic. I appreciate you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! ❤️
> 
> find me on tumblr (same username)

Deran is naked, lying on the bed, and watching Adrian undress. He wants to reach out and touch all of that tanned freckled skin in front of him, but he’s been told to keep his hands by his sides. Deran clenches his fists in the sheets as he tries to maintain focus, lust thrumming through his body.

 

He had no clue watching Adrian throw axes earlier in the evening was going to get him spun up like this. Should have been obvious, expected, a forgone conclusion. Adrian’s grace and skilled movements never fail to catch Deran’s attention.

 

Adrian shrugs out of the last of his clothes, and stares down at Deran. He makes Deran feel exposed while also being wrapped in warmth.

 

“Watch me.”

 

Adrian says nothing else as he begins to stroke his own cock. Deran tracks every movement of Adrian’s firm hand. Pumping, slowly.  Adrian twists his wrist ever so slightly, dragging his palm up and over the wet tip, then back down to the wide base. His eyes seeming to roam all over Deran’s strained body.

 

Deran is working hard not to touch himself or pull Adrian onto the bed. He’s trying to obey the rules of their play, but watching Adrian is like exquisite torture. The way his arm and abs flex with each pass of his fist, the way he licks his lips in concentration, the way his breaths saw in/out unevenly...Deran shudders with arousal.

 

Adrian’s pace is steady, as he whispers words of praise and adoration.

 

“You’re so hot, Deran.”

 

Smooth strokes.

 

“I’m so hard for you.”

 

Breathless moans.

 

“ _Christ,_ I want you.”

 

Sweat beading at his brow.

 

“I’m going to fuck you hard.”

 

Continuous rhythm.

 

“Never let you go.”

 

All Deran can do is groan and mewl, as he helplessly aches for Adrian’s touch. Deran bites down on his lower lip in an attempt to maintain control. He knows Adrian can see his struggle and is turned on by it. He clenches his jaw even tighter.

 

“Show me.” Adrian’s voice is harsh and clear.

 

Deran’s hand flies to his cock, as he matches the tempo set by Adrian. Deran bends his knees and digs his heels into the mattress as he fucks his fist, desperate to come, but even more desperate to please his love. He’s sweating, shaking, raw. On the razor’s edge.

 

“Stop.” Immediately Deran obeys, but keens a broken sound of protest.

 

Adrian moves and lies down next to him on the bed. He leans over and licks the curve of Deran’s ear, and Deran can’t keep from shivering.

 

“Touch me,” Adrian murmurs.

 

Deran grabs Adrian’s face and mashes their mouths together. Tongues tangling, breaths mingling. Hot, wet, hard kiss. Teeth clicking and hips grinding.

 

Deran pushes Adrian on his back as he makes his descent down the plane of Adrian’s body. Making small bites on salty skin, he moves toward his prize.

 

Deran envelopes Adrian’s cock in one fast move. Tongue swirling, licking, laving, sucking. Adrian’s fingers clenching in Deran’s hair, pulling slightly. The sting of pain along his scalp heightens the sensations. He presses his hands into the muscles of Adrian’s thighs, spreading him wide.

 

“ _Deran_! Fuck! You’re so good!”

 

Adrian’s response spurs Deran on. Closing his eyes, he relaxes his throat and swallows Adrian down deep. Gagging only a little, Deran does nothing to stop Adrian from thrusting his hips. Adrian is close, Deran can feel it — the intensity, the throbbing. He feels like a king, knowing he’s driving Adrian’s pleasure.

 

“Stop! _Deran, stop!_ ” Adrian growls.

 

It takes Deran a second to register the words. _He can’t mean it!_ But he stops and pulls off. Breaths labored, he looks up and waits for direction.

 

“On your back.” Adrian’s tone is curt, gruff.

 

Deran’s body is trembling, as he quickly complies.

 

Deran closes his eyes when he feels Adrian’s lubricated fingers graze his entrance once, twice, before pressing forward. As Adrian breaches the tight ring of muscles, Deran lets out an exhale, trying to relax when he feels the warm stretch. Adrian replaces one with two, slicking his fingers in and out.

 

Deran’s hands grasp Adrian’s shoulders, practically clawing at him, wanting more. Adrian stimulates that bundle of nerves, over and over, and Deran can’t stop the wanton sounds that escape his lips.

 

Adrian pulls his fingers out, and Deran feels bereft, empty. He feels the head of Adrian’s cock, as he lines himself up. He opens his eyes to see deep blue pools gazing back at him.

 

“Ready?” Adrian asks in a confident tone.

 

Deran nods, overwhelmed by the moment.

 

“Don’t hold back.” Deran feels Adrian’s hand squeeze his thigh in a reassuring gesture.

 

Their lips come together in a clash right before Adrian pushes forward. Deran feels tight, full, as Adrian slides into him. Adrian is slow and methodical, but Deran is impatient. He spreads his legs wide, lifting his knees high, gripping Adrian’s hips, and pulling him deeper. They gasp into one another’s mouths when Adrian bottoms out.

 

Adrian’s calloused palms slide under  Deran’s back and over his shoulders, strong fingers anchoring him in place. Adrian grinds his hips in circles before slowly pulling back, and Deran is wild for it. He digs his nails into Adrian’s flesh, seeking purchase, as Adrian surges back in.

 

Adrian sets an unrelenting pace, and all Deran can do his hold on for the ride. He buries his head in Adrian’s shoulder, biting down on the tight tendon, when Adrian finds that bundle of nerves again, and again. Deran’s hard cock trapped between them, friction building, he knows he’ll come hands free.

 

Deran can taste the sweat on Adrian’s skin, hear his love groan with each thrust, and feel his heart beat as Adrian holds him impossibly tighter.

 

_He’s everything to me!_

 

“ _Adrian! Adrian!_ ” Deran yells out just as his body tenses and his orgasm rips through him.

 

Deran feels like he’s being torn apart and knit back together, all at once. Delicious pleasure and pain tearing through him. Back arching, body shaking from head to toe.

 

Decadent heat suffusing his body, as he feels Adrian come deep inside. Both of them trembling, holding on, squeezing. Sweating, gasping for air.

 

Deran’s eyes blur with unshed tears. He never thought he’d know satisfaction or a connection like this. Never thought he deserved much more than something in the shadows. Never believed sex could be an extension of love, of being loved, a way of loving someone in return.

 

“Adrian,” he mumbles into sweat-slicked skin. His mantra, his center — his partner, his love.

 

Adrian’s face is pink from exertion, as he kisses Deran soundly. He leans back a little, blue holding blue.

 

“I love you, Deran.”

 

“I love you, Adrian.”

 

Adrian collapses back on top of him, smooshing him into the mattress. Deran supposes Adrian’s earned the right to use him as his personal body pillow. Deran smiles as he runs his hands up and down the expanse of Adrian’s muscled back.

They stay like that for a few moments, not long enough to get too sticky, but long enough for their breaths to calm and  sync up.

Deran savors this closeness, being in the quiet sanctuary of Adrian’s arms. Feeling safe and protected, cared for.   

_My love._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
